The Potential Previews
by I'mASickBoi
Summary: basically just a book of opening chapters of a bunch of random shit that's popped into my head, if you find something in here and like it then steal it, and if you want me to continue one of these into an actual series let me know. It's nothing serious and is literally just a way for me to write the random shit that pops into my head
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new thing i'm trying so don't hate me if it goes awry alright. Basically i'm just gonna start writing a shit ton of 'preview' chapters of book ideas i have and see what people think.**

**Essentially, these would be the 'first chapter' of a fic i wanna write, but don't know if people will like, etc. The 'series' if you can call it that, won't be updated often and will just be filled with random things i've written.**

**I'd like to note that each chapter will basically just be an overview of what the story is about. Also, if you find something in here that you guys like and/or wanna write yourselves then just steal it, most of these will just be things i've thought of in my spare time and decided to write about**

**I'd also like to point out that two fics i've started will be put in here, them being my 'Son of Neptune' and 'Fairy Tails God Slayer' fics respectively.**

**Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

In a land far far away lays the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of Seventeen Million, and a place filled with magic, found in every home, bought and sold in every market place, for most Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life

But for some, magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practise, these are the wizards, banded together in magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune

Many such guilds dot the land around Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

The guild had not always been number one but after the war they had with the previous number one, Phantom Lord, The civil war the grandson of the 3rd master created, The Oracion Seis and whatever else they had gotten into inbetween, they had secured their place as best guild in the land, it was the reason i was here after all

My name is Leonidas, but most just call me Leo, and i'm currently 11 years old, I don't remember my parents, supposedly they died soon after my birth, that's what the Matron at the orphanage i as raised in said anyways. Anyways, i'm not a local to Magnolia, i was born in a small village not far away though, and that's where I had spent my entire life

From what i remembered of the Fairy tail guild, their annual S-class trials were approaching soon, and if i'm lucky i'll get to meet them before but my hopes weren't to high, so as i wandered the town following the directions given to me by one of the civilians in the streets i soon came across the large building where my story would start

I didn't open the door initially, my hands shaking too much while i tried to steal my nerves, i was surprised when i felt a large and drop onto my head, causing my to flinch slightly and i traced the arm back to its owner, a guy who was clearly older than me, probably about 18 or 19, with shaggy black hair that covered one of his black eyes and tanned face, he reminded me of how people from the west commonly dressed, with a brown coat styled like a poncho wrapped around his upper body, with brown pants and shirt underneath

"You alright there?" He smiled kindly, from what i knew he was probably Alzack, a mage using Guns Magic, his partner Bisca used a similar type of magic to me.

"Y-yeah, I was ahn umm i mean, sorry." i dipped my head as my pale cheeks blushed brightly with red, i wasn't very good talking to strangers when my nerves were rattled, but Alzack just chuckled and waited for me to collect myself, "I ah, was wanting to see the master, so i could join the guild" he smiled brightly and moved his hand, "Master Makarov just left with some of the other guild members for the S-Class trials sadly" my smile fell a bit, the master was usually the onto to allow you into their guild and with the master gone chances of me joining we lower

Alzack wasn't finished however, "But, Master made sure to tell us if any wizards come we should welcome them in." with that, he opened the door and motioned for me to follow, something i did happily

The guild was rowdy, chairs were being flung, so were people, things were broken and it looked like a war zone, but the elder mage just chuckled and grabbed the gun on his leg and fired a few shots into the air, the fighting slowly coming to a stop "Everyone." he announced when everything settled, "We have a new member joining us." with that he smiled at down at me, drawing everyone's attention to the smaller kid, "Introduce yourself, and your magic" i nodded again, more determined

"Hello" I started, hearing a chuckle or two before some crashes, "My names Gilgamesh, from Oak Village." i turned to Alzack who nodded encouragingly as i finished my sentence "... My magic is Requip: Gate of Babylon"

* * *

**So this was really short but it was just to give you guys an example of what to expect, this was an actual thing i had in mind, but never really saw any use for it so I thought it would be a good way to demonstrate what you want this weird series of previews to be like**

**Anyways, as usual**

**See Ya,**

**ImASickBoi**


	2. Fairy Tail's God Slayer (Re-Post)

Can I just say, that Dying is probably the weirdest experience I have ever had. No, don't look at me like that, it's not that cliche bullshit you find in most fanfiction where your ether floating throughout Eternal darkness or your instantly transported somewhere to some place and are greeted by God.

No, to me the after life was like a large box where one side of the Box was painted in the Darkest Black you could find while the other half was painted in such a bright white, calling it a Holy White would've been downplaying it, the only thing breaking the clearly bipolar room was a small Lecture Stand in the centre of the 'room'

My death wasn't spectacular, I didn't get killed by saving somebody or doing somethung heroic, nor did I get hit by a truck or die in a car crash or anything. You wanna know how I died? I died because my fucking Dad killed me.

You may be wondering, Why would Your Dad Kill You? My answer to your question is, he was drunk. Alright, sit down kids because here comes a life story, My Mom died when giving birth to me, it was Sad and traumatic for my father and Brothers, but they eventually moved on and prospered, my Eldest Brother, Named Jamie, who was 6 years my Senior was a genius in technology and mechanics, he was so amazing he revolutionised the technology that we used. He was a Genius, through and Through.

Now my second Brother, Jake, who was 3 Years my senior wasn't as Academically gifted as our eldest brother, so he decided to Become a prodigy at something else, and what is there other than Academics, well there's Sports and The Arts, yeah. Not only was he an amazing Athlete who was being scouted by top teams in loads of sports all over the world, but he was always the lead role in any School Performances, an amazing singer and dancer and a fucking amazing Artist and Author.

And then there was me, who didn't get the clearly inherit genius of his siblings, don't get me wrong, I was smart, I wasn't the smartest sure, but when compared to my amazing Brother who could understand robotics and technology as easy as reading a kids book, I was as dumb as can be, and I sure as hell wasn't as Athletically gifted as Jake, oh I was athletic, but I much preferred to stay in the house and laze around than go out and play soccer or football.

And it seemed that one day my Dad just, had enough. I wasn't as good as my brothers, I didn't work, I essentially killed my mother and I spent All of my time in my bedroom playing Video Games and watching Anime or reading manga. Now that I think about it, I think the only thing I had that my brothers didn't was bring a disappointment.

Anyways, back to my dad. So yeah, one day he just snapped, it's ironic though, well it is to me anyways, he killed his son, who killed his wife on the same day said son was born and said wife was killed, how much more 'circle of life' can you get. I didn't explain how exactly I died did I? Let's remedy that.

Dad was Drunk, oh so drunk which was probably why he snapped, so when he came home, and remember my brothers? Yeah, well they don't live with me and dad so it was only us, but dad has all of their trophies, aswell as a signed metal baseball Jake used to win one of many tournaments. So yeah, he grabbed said bat, came into my room and beat me over the head with it, at first It was sudden and out of know where and all I saw was black spots, then it happened again and I could feel my blood rushing out of my ears, nose and mouth, and the last thing I remembered was a loud crack of my skull probably cracking open as the Metal Bat smashed my brain into peaces

Am I sad about what happened to me? No not particularly, as far as I was concerned, my life was meaningless, I would forever be in my brothers shadows, I would never marry or date because my partners would either wish for my brothers or they would expect me to eve like them, I would probably never have kids due to the trauma of what I loved through, so I wasn't passing down any lineage, so no, I wasn't particularly sad about it. I just wish I knew what happened to my Dad, Jamie and Jake after my death.

Which leads me to now, staring blankly at the room as if trying to ask it What the fuck was going on, before sighing to myself and walking towards the Stand, muttering to myself the entire way there before eventually reaching the fucker, and reading whatever was on it.

**It Seems You've Died, And if your Reading this than you'll be happy to know that Your Being given the Choice of Reincarnation in any world of your choosing**

**Now you may be wondering, 'what do you mean oh Great one?' so i'll explain. You know all those story books and TV programs and movies and other types of entertainment you had saw in your old life? Yes well they're all real, The Multiverse Theory Everybody, gotta love it.**

**Anyways, You Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, Dragons, Demi-God's, Slimes, Other Creatures are smart little creatures to be able to figure out the multiverse I'll give you that**

**Anyways, when you die, if you've committed enough good in your life, you get Reincarnated into a world which suited your particular soul. If you've Done enough Bad you have a 50/50 chance of Reincarnation or Eternal Damnation. And if your just Grey and did neither to good or to bad you just get Auto-Reincarnated into the world you previously inhabited**

**But You, if your reading this, have been given a 1 in 1,000,000,000,000 Chance to Choose where you Reincarnate with Perks, of Course there's another Gamble you can take after your done but that's up to you to take in the end.**

**Anyways, Once you've finished this message, a knife will be summoned onto the Stand, of you drop your blood onto the Letter, You Will Gain Access to the Pro-Reincarnation System**

**Good Luck and Thanks For Playing**

**The One!**

Damn, a 1 in a trillion chance for this. That's nearly 130 times the current population of Earth, the possibilities of that happening are so minute that I could potentially be the only person to have ever come here...

Wait, didn't that mention other beings, 'Elves, Dwarfs, Dragons, Demi-God's, Slimes and Others Creatures' that opens a whole new can of worms that I don't even want to think about right now.

Jesus, what is this right now, some shitty fanfiction some Authors writing because their life sucks? *sigh* Well the knife did get summoned when I finishefinished reading it, I should probably find this weird but this... Deity is probably powerful enough to have this room just know when I was done

So grabbing the knife, it's just a plain knife, nothing weird about it just silver, and lightly nicked the end of my left index finger, before smearing the blood onto the scroll. Hopefully that was enough

**DNA Registered**

**Congratulations of Winning Pro-Reincarnation.**

**Here are your List of Reincarnation World Options:**

**One Piece, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Seven Deadly Sins, My Hero Academia, Percy Jackson Series, Bleach, Ranma , Dragon Ball, Sword Art Online, That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, Highschool of the Dead, Highschool DxD, Charlotte, Naruto, Accel World, Familiar of Zero, My Youth Romantic Comedy is Ruined As Expected, Tales of Demons and God's, ...**

Alright then, seems it was enough. So reincarnation into a world from my past life. I guess the only only options in here I'd consider would be Fairy Tail, Naruto, Highschool DxD and My Hero Academia, and even then Highschool DxD and Naruto are just because of some bullshit reason. Ecchi World with Massive Adventure for Highschool DxD and A World I know Barley anyway thing about

My Hero Academia would be cool, what with having a Quirk but I don't really want to be a Hero and being a Villian is just asking for shit, so Fairy Tail it is. It's kinda just a mix of All three I guess, It's a massive adventure like Naruto, I have magic like the Quirks in My Hero Academia and the amount of Cute Girls makes up for the Ecchi stuff I'd be missing in DxD. So clicking Fairy Tail I wait for the next screen to load up.

**You Have Chosen _Fairy Tail_, Good Luck In Your Journey!**

After reading that, the scroll and stand vanished leaving me in the room for a second, before becoming really dizzy and passing out.

* * *

When I finally came to, I was still in a White room, but this room was different, instead of the Bipolar room of beforexthis room reminded him more a hospital room, actually, if anything, it was. Luckily, as soon as I thought that a young looking, blonde haired nurse walked into the room

Looking up from the clipboard she was carrying, her eyes widened slightly before a happy smile crossed her face "Ah, Neo your Awake, Miss. Yukinoko was worried when you suddenly passed out. How are you feeling?" I was slightly startled, my name was Neo here? Cool and who's Miss Yukinoko, my Mother? A Teacher? A Friend? Another Doctor? Shaking away my thoughts, I turned on my best happy face and started at her

"I'm Feeling Fine." my voice was higher pitched, obviously since I was a child again, but I was glad to hear I was still a boy, The nurse smiled gently at me which left a nice feeling inside me, probably the child in me reacting to the smile.

"Thats Good, Doctor Styles will be here in just a moment to do your annual check up, so please sit tight while you wait." As of that was a que the door opened an a Man with bright blonde hair stepped through the door, clipboard in hand. "Ah, Doctor Styles, perfect timing, as you can see Neo is-"

The Doctor Cut her off quickly though "Awake, yes I can see that Mary, why don't you go get the boy something to drink." The Nurse, now named Mary, quickly nodded and darted out the room with The Man grasping his nose and sighing. "Alright then Neo, I'll be blunt with you, You Recently collapsed unexpectedly, and have been out of it for about a week now, now I need you to tell me how your feeling and what you can remember, alright?"

I nodded, I'd just lie, say I have a headache and that I can't remember anything, and that's what I did "I-I've got a headache, but-but I can't remember anything Dr. Styles."

The Doctors eyes widened before he becmgan muttering and scribbling down in his notepad "You Can't remember anything at all?" I shook and my head and he cursed, before frowning. "Hmm, alright then. Your Currently in Spruce Town in Fiore, X368. Your name is Neo and your an Orphan under the care if Mrs. Winter Yukinoko, hopefully that enough. I'm afraid with the Dragon attacks happening lately I'm going to have to have you leave soon, I hope you understand."

It was pretty harsh to say that to a supposed child, which he wasn't but still. Honestly, what a useless doctor. Still I nodded anyways. It seems I was in the time line Pre-Fairy Tail which is upsetting, but if I become a dragon slayer I do have the opportunity to go to the future, but I doubt that'll happen.

* * *

For the whole next year, nothing happened, I learned my Birthday in this life was February 14th, My favourite colour used to be Green, boring stuff like that, it was also the time where I got to learn my surroundings much better.

Spruce Town was a small place that houced about 200 people max and had no wizards in the village, it was also a really remote area surrounded by a massive forest called on one side that was often called The Nature God's Forest, and a massive mountain on the other that was called The Stone God's Mountain. These two Deities were the ones locally worshiped by the people in Spruce Town, with Lucina being the Goddess of Nature and Earth and Lapis Being The God of Mountains, there were large myths behind the two that I was slowly taught

Apparently in the time before humanity and dragons, The God's Loved on earth and populated the world with its currently wildlife and nature, at the Helm and King of The God's was Rex who created the Universe before having 8 Children, 4 God's and 4 Goddesses

His eldest and First Born was Lucina The Goddess of Earth and Nature, she was said to be the most beautiful entity in the world, his second child was The God, Caelum, God Of The Skies and Heaven.

His third Child was Lux, Goddess of Light, Erevos, God of Darkness, Maria Goddess of The Seas, Oceani, God Of The Oceans, Metallia, Goddess of The Elements and Lapis God Of The Mountains

It was said that these Eight gods went on to sire thousands of Other God's before Caelum, The God of The Skies rebelled against his family, trying to take his sister Lucina against her will, causing his Father to destroy him, but in his final moments Caelum split the land between Lapis and Lucina, who were married at the time.

**(A/N: Just So You Guys Know, This Won't Be Important at all and was mostly made to fill up space, it may be reference in the future, but don't read to much into it. Thanks)**

Of course, this isn't a proven fact as the God's aren't a proven fact like Dragons are, so while I know that the Gods are real Entities, there's a small chance this myth is correct.

This wasn't all I learned but it was the most important. I also figured that the only way to be apart of the main plot was to be sent to the future, and the only way to the future currently was to be a Dragon Slayer, a first Generation Dragon Slayer at that, but the chances of that happening are slim to none.

Despite what I was thinking, reality seemed to have something else in mind, because as soon as I finished thinking that a Loud- **_ROAAAAAAAAR! _**\- BLARED Throughout the town

That was a Dragon Roar, not a magically empowered roar attack but a physical roar, a warning of their precence and intentions. The village was under attack.

Within seconds of the first roar, thunderous booms could be heard above, either from the Dragons Wings as most of the more powerful dragons sounded like thunder when they flapped their wings or the Dragon was a Thunder Type Dragon

The loud crash of lightning corrected my theory however, it was a lightning type dragon and within seconds of its attack the village was in flames and with no mages around the Dragon destroyed the village and everyone in it, the last thing I heard of the village I'd called home for a year was the Dragons Victorious Laughter. Fucking Dragons.

* * *

I was surprised when I woke up, mainly because I was sure I died (again) in that dragon attack and because I was not in the remains of the Village I called home but instead somewhere within the forest.

Sitting up from my laying position I looked around. It seemed natural, like the world hadn't been disturbed but that couldn't be possible because of the Campfire set up to keep me warm, nothing looked disturbed

"**Your Awake**" the voice belonged to a woman, it was silky and smooth but filled with Raw Power, who ever this wasxthey were clearly powerful.

"W-who are you?" despite being mentally 19 I was still, in a deep, primal level, scared of this woman.

"**I Am, Scarlentina, Goddess of Blood and Destruction. Who are you child, your mind is protected even from me?**"

A Goddess? Wait, My mind is protected? Does it have something to do with me being reborn or is it due to the room I was in?

"S-silas, my name is Silas..." I paused for a second, before continuing, "Silias Yukinoko"

"**Hmmm, Very Well Silas Yukinoko, You Have Peaked My Interest. Tell me, do you wish to learn Magic**" now let it never be said that you should accept to learn magic from strangers, but it wasn't like I could just refuse this goddess plus this could be my way to the future, so nodding vigourusly, I heard the woman chuckle darkly, Goddess of Blood and Destruction definitely

"**Good, Then Prepare.**" Prepare for wha- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" the last thing I remembered was screaming before I passed out again.

* * *

**Right, This is my first Time Writing a Fanfiction so I would like to know if you guys - who do read this - like it. If theirs any spelling mistakes please just point them out, I have dyslexia and sometimes I can spell somethings in the wrong order or the wrong way.****Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	3. Son of Neptune (Re-Post)

**Hey Peeps, ImASickBoi here, just letting you guys know a few things before reading this fanfiction.**

**Firstly: I'm British, and The PJO Series, is, Obviously, Set in America, a place where I have Barely any idea about, so if I get things wrong like, School Systems and Legal ages, etc sorry.**

**Secondly: This Fic is Mainly Centered On The Romans. Now, I'm taking Classical Civilisation as A-Level, which is the study of Ancient Greece and Rome for all those people who didn't know, but I'm by far no means an expert, especially on the Romans, so if I get things wrong please don't blame me, I've only just started to learn some more crucial parts of Roman Civilisation and am by no means completely confident in what I'm writing about**

**Thirdly: I Do have Dyslexia, so if words are spelt wrong or are wrong in general I'm Sorry, but it's not my fault as I've probably not noticed, if that's the case please just point them out to me instead of being a dick about it. Also, my auto correct loves changing 'If' to 'of' and vice versa so please excuse that as well.**

**Fourthly: Please Enjoy, I'm assuming if your reading this, you already know its an OC story and if not, now you know, so please don't hate that it is, most of not everything I write are OC's just because they're more fun to write as you have tons of leeway and don't have to stick to certain characteristics, etc.**

**Finally: Please leave some comments on pairing for the main character, I'd prefer if it was kept with actual characters, so please stay with that, but I don't particularly mind if he was to be kept single**

**Anyways, Thanks and Enjoy**

* * *

If one were to look into the home of one Sally Jackson, they would usually see a pretty happy looking woman in her mid-twenties, aswell as two young children who looked so similar yet so different.

The eldest of the two, not that anyone could tell, sported a mess of Raven Black Hair, Tanned Skin and Sparkling Blue eyes while the Younger of the two had a more controlled hairstyle that was just as dark aswell as a pair of Crystal blue eyes.

To anybody else they would look like a small, loving family, but if they were of the other part of the world, the hidden part, they would feel the raw power eminating from the two boys, they would also feel the similar yet different energy the two radiated.

And it was for this reason that this scene wasn't what people would see on this fateful day if they looked inside the Jackson Household, as instead of a calm, happy mother, she seemed to be shouting, her face red from Rage, with tears streaming down her face, her children having already been put to bed, and fast asleep, she was free to scream at the only other occupant in the room

The man was tall, around 6'3 with black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles, he was wearing a black suit, fitted perfectly to his body with a deep blue handkerchief kept neatly in his breast pocket.

Currently, the man was seen trying to pacify the woman, as he held his hand out palm up in the universal sign of Stop, to which the woman complied to, even if she looked to hate that she did

"I Know I cannot ask this if you Sally, its unfair and unjust to separate them and to do this to you, but it Is the Rules, Greeks and Romans Do Not Mix and They Do Not Meet. I hate to do this to you Sally, but it has to be done, Valentine will be leaving with me this night to go to Lupa."

Sally looked affronted but sighed, Neptune could understand what she was going through, he himself was, he would be separating his sons, his children, but even the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans were separated for a time, it wouldn't be to long before the two were Re-united, he would see to it that they would, Jupiter be damned.

Finally Sally Spoke, "You Will Swear to me that he will be safe Posei-Neptune, Percy to, I'm being forced to leave one son, I won't be leaving another."

Neptune sighed but nodded, it was fair enough,he would have to call in a few favours to Trivia to thicken the most around her but she would still have to mask his scent somehow, and that was what he told her, before he embraced her in a hug

"Just... Just let me say goodbye before you leave with him, I won't be seeing him for a long time after all." Neptune nodded, and Sally quickly departed from the hug and to her sons rooms, not surprised in the slightest to find her eldest, Perseus, still asleep while Valentine was still slightly awake.

"Heya sweetie" Sally cooed as hse walked over to where her son was, wrapping him in a hug "Hewwo Momma" Valentine muttered back, unintentionally breaking Sally's heart a little more than it already was, she hugged him a slight bit tighter before breaking the hug "Hey, there's somebody here to meet you, come say hi"

Little Valentine nodded, his wavy black hair bobbing along with him as Sally helped him out of bed, before picking him up and walking him through to where Neptune was.

Neptume was a slight but surprised at Sally Bringing Valentine through, but calmed down when he realised it was probably time to leave

When Valentine had woken up enough to register what was happened, he gazed at the man with a look of caution that wasn't fit for most 3 year olds, but was quick to accept the man's presence nevertheless

"Now Sweetie, I need you to listen to me veeeery carefully okay?" Valentine bobbed his head up and down making Neptune smile a little at his son, to most you couldn't tell, but if the knew the God enough,you would recognise the slight tilt of his lips. "Now, your Going to be staying with him for a while alright sweetie, but you'll see me again soon alright." Valentine was confused but nodded nevertheless "Alright Sweetie, you be good for momma alright."

Carefully, and with teary eyes, Sally gave her youngest child to Neptune with a stern look that reminded the God of why his other form initially fell in love with her. As Sally turned her back to the Pair, a golden glow filled the room and Sally was left alone, before breaking into sobs in her living room.

With Neptune, he had flashed away, putting his son to sleep while he did to make sure he wouldn't die from seeing his divine form, before arriving close to the Wolf House.

Silently, Neptune placed his son on the forest floor near the wolf House, departing back to his Oceanic home, with only a quick glance behind him. He knew that his son would be alright when he awoke, it was only a matter of if he would survive his meeting with Lupa and if he would be judged worthy of being a Roman.

Meanwhile with Valentine, he had just woken up to find himself in a strange place with nothing and nobody around. Cautiously standing up, Valentine took in his surroundings, noting that his first assessment was correct and he had no clue where he was and was most definitely alone, well, that was until he heard a snap which caused him to turn his head in that direction. Nothing.

If he was older, he would've instantly recognised this as a scare tactic, creating sudden, loud noises in a otherwise quiet area with nobody else around, but he wasn't and he was still young, but he did at least, remain calm.

Turning back around again, Valentine came nose to nose with a giant, snarling black wolf in his face, instead of freaking out like any normal person, nevermind child, would do, Valentine instead stared back into the wolfs eyes, quickly getting lost in the hetrocromatic wolfs blue and grey eyes.

Suddenly, the wolf lowered itself, and any experienced hunter would tell you it was going to attack, but Valentine wasn't, he had to act solely on instinct, which was why he ducked when he felt his gut telling him to, and the wolf flew over his head, Valentine, even as a child, still had the skill to dodge left when the wolf landed and pounced again, luckily he was spared from the following attack by another growl that had the first wolf sit on its haunches

"_Enough, He has proven himself worthy for one so young_" the voice was feminine, and a even larger, white wolf stalked through the forest towards him, instead of feeling threatened by this wolf though, Valentine felt a comfort like he had felt when he was with his momma, lowering his guard significantly "_Bring Him to the wolf House for training, we'll make a Roman Out of him yet_" and with that, the she-wolf walked away, not even bothering to ask his name or give her own, before she left, leaving Valentine with the wolf from before who huffed at having to bring him along, but nudged him to follow anyways

* * *

**Alright Guys, I know this is a short chapter but that's because I wanted it to just be an introduction to Valentine and the story I was setting****Anyways, you may have already started to notice the differences between Valentine and Percy already but if not I'll clear them up. The Romans were well known for being militaristic, and my thought process was that the Roman demigods were even more connected to their ADHD than the Greeks in terms of battle sense, which is how Valentine is able to hold off against the Black Wolf for so long****Secondly, how smart/nature he is for his age. In contrast to Percy, who had Barely seemed to grow up from his childish phase, I have Valentine being more serious, like Neptune is hopefully portrayed at the beginning.****The next chapter, whenever I write it, will start with a time skip so be prepared, but I hope this is good enough for y'all for now****Peace out****ImASickBoi**


	4. The Zodiac (BNHA)

Death was a strange experience, it started out with you in complete agony, we'll it did for me, i was stabbed to death so it may not be as painful for others, anyways, after the pain comes the most pleasurable, comfortable experience you could ever feel, and the world seems to just fade away, its in this time where your life flashes in front of you, we'll it's more of your brain deciding what it should show you since i remember not seeing any of the bad experiences I had in life

You may be wondering why i'm talking about this as if i've gone through it, and that's because i have, but for some strange reason i'm currently back alive, actually probably not the correct term, I am dead but more in a place like purgatory if i had to guess.

Purgatory was also strange, the world was barron, nothing except me seemed to exist, the world was also split in half, half of the world was pure white, while the other half was black, and it made the world seem both infinite and tiny at the same time

**Come…**

The voice rattled the world, the distinction of black and white rippled like water and created a grey barrier between the two, as this happened i turned around, thinking that whatever said that would've been close… it wasn't and i couldn't even tell if i had moved since everything was the same, so as i sighed i walked forward in a random direction

**Wrong way**

I did a 360 and started walking the other way, since the voice said nothing i assumed that i was going the right way, at least. As i walked the room remained silent, the grey wall that was created from the voice thickening rapidly, eventually, since i had no clue how long or far i had walked, i came across a young looking boy that was entirely grey. He looked suspiciously like Truth from what little i know of FullMetal Alchemist

**So you've made it**

The voice still rattled the space around us, and still bellowed from all around despite the person in front me being the producer of the words, it did through me for a loop though, as he sounded almost… relieved when said it, like he had been waiting for me… anybody to appear

**Welcome... to the Beginning of Creation.**

I startled for a second, this place… this universe of black and white is literally where everything began, from what this entity said anyways, and i don't know if i can trust him yet or not

**It would do you well to keep that mindset.**

**You have a choice now that you've arrived.**

**Forget this happened and go back to your worlds afterlife**

**Or**

**Live out the fantasy of people everywhere and be reincarnated into a world of your choice with a power of your choosing**

**Choose**

It was an easy answer, why the hell would i want to forget and go back to the afterlife, clearly my time in my old world was over and here i was being offered a complete new life where ever the fuck I want. My mind made i went to speak but the faceless entities grew a grin

**Good choice**

**I will allow you to… remake yourself and select your future world now… good luck**

With that the being faded from view and i was left alone again, this time however a small ipad screen was in front of me

_Enter the world you would like to be re-incarnated in_

If i was being allowed to completely re-make myself and give myself powers, then i knew where i was going, because while the world itself was completely similar to my own yet distinctly different, so as a keyboard appeared in front of me i typed out my destination '_My Hero Academia_'

The world of My Hero Academia had always interested me, not because of the heroes vs villains stuff, if i cared for that then I would've gone to Marvel or DC, no what interested me was how the world progressed and regressed at the same time. Humanity itself evolved from normal species to a superhuman race, where anything was possible, from things as simple as hardening your body to molding reality itself, but at the same time, everything else just stopped, of course Science and the likes continued but were focused mainly on furthering Quirk usage they were no longer focused on exploration of the universe and colonising other planets to invested in the never ending mystery that was quirks and it was fascinating, because it's the most realistic thing to happen if this did happen, well, once the discrimination of the powered individuals was forgotten

Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of my weird obsession i focused back on the ipad in front of me, clicking the next button as a loading screen popped up, before revealing a screen asking what i wanted my Quirk to be, making me pause in thought

Realistically i should choose an extremely powerful ability, Omnipotence, Omnifabrication, Omniscience, things like that but that'd be… boring, but choosing powers like telekinesis is also pretty boring sure its an extremely useful and versatile ability, especially in a world such as My Hero Academia, but i wanted a cooler ability, not some stereotypical power but not a weak one, and i knew just what it was

Looking down at the ipad i typed in what i wanted '_Zodiac Empowerment_' it was something i remember stumbling across before i died, i had found it when i was looking on the superpower wiki and it was something i always had an interest in.

Zodiac Empowerment essentially meant that i could draw power from the zodiac signs, for example if i channeled the power of Aquarius i would gain water based abilities, allowing me to manipulate water and ice, this works for all the western zodiac, however i could also channel the Eastern Zodiac and take on the abilities of a snake or monkey etc, as well Celtic Zodiacs, making it not only a well rounded but also extremely overpowered ability if used right

The final screen loaded up now, and was simply a screen with a large glowing **Go** in the centre, when i clicked the button, everything disappeared and i was consumed by darkness

* * *

**So this was something i really like the idea of, and might just end up writing anyways, in fact, i'll probably just sit and write a second chapter and if that goes well, i'll probably end up just making this a series.**


End file.
